


Skip Or Strip

by JadeFalcon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Audience, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blue Balls, Breasts, Cheesy, Consensual Underage Sex, Ejaculation, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploitation, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Forced Masturbation, Freckles, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, Laughter, M/M, Magic Game, Masturbate, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Nipples, Nudity, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Pee, Peeping, Peer Pressure, Pond, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Simultaneous Orgasm, Skipping Stones, Some Humor, Strip Games, Strip Tease, Stripping, Testes, The Golden Trio, The Golden Trio Era, Tricked, Uncircumcised Penis, Underage Character(s), Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Urination, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, balls, cum, game, hermione granger - Freeform, naked, nude, peeing, penis - Freeform, ron weasley - Freeform, semen - Freeform, strip, testicles, tits, vagina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeFalcon/pseuds/JadeFalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Trio play a game on the shore of the pond at the Burrow.</p><p> </p><p>WARNING: Story contains underage characters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How the game is played

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a big, one-shot story. However, due to time constraints, I've decided to post this with multiple chapters. I have no idea how many chapters this will be.
> 
> Just something stupid, silly, and porny. This is an AU that takes place in the summer between Year 5 and 6. Enjoy!

"Harry!  Hermione!  Wanna play a game?"

Ron approached the pair sitting on the lawn behind the Burrow.  They turned to greet him.

"Mate, are your parents gone?"  Harry asked.

Ron paused.  "Err, yeah.  And!  This gives us an opportunity to play a game."  Ron grinned.

"I know.  I ran it by Hermione last night."  Harry motioned towards the girl sitting next to him.

Hermione spoke up as Ron made his way around to stand in front of the pair.  "Ah yes.  Harry told me you came up with a game for us to play down at the pond?"

A grin blossomed broadly across Ron's freckled face.  "Yep!  Come on!"  He gestured excitedly and set off for the massive pond at the bottom of the hill.

Harry and Hermione dusted themselves off and set off after their redheaded friend.

After about two minutes of walking, they came to the shore of the massive pond at the very edge of the Weasley's property.  They were all familiar with it.  They fished and swam many times in it over the years.  It was crystal clear and, according to Weasley Lore, enchanted with a powerful temperature spell that kept the water cool in the summer and warm in the winter for year-round use.  The pond was about one-hundred yards long and about seventy or eighty yards wide.  It was just over twenty feet at its deepest.

The shoreline itself was a mix of tall reeds in places, soft grass, small sudden drop-offs, and rocks.  There was a dock big enough for five people that rose just about a foot off of the water's edge.  Roped to it was a small boat with two paddles inside.

"We have to go to the other side.  It's private over there, and there's a rock bed on the opposite shore."

Hermione's brow wrinkled in confusion.  "Why do we need privacy?"

Ron chuckled, waving them into the boat.  "You'll see!  Come on!"

The Trio slipped into the boat, which swayed at their combined weight.  Ron passed Harry a paddle while he took one up front.  Harry pushed off from the dock with the paddle, and they set off.

Five minutes later, they were safely across.  Ron helped Hermione off, then held the boat while Harry disembarked.  They pulled the boat ashore so that it wouldn't drift, then Ron ushered them down the shore line.

Looking back, Harry noticed the Burrow was a tiny speck disappearing behind some tall reeds on the opposite shoreline.  The angle of the house to where they were was indeed private.

All three of the teens came to a rocky, flat area that was shaded with massive Willow and Birch trees.  The gentle breeze rustled the leaves delicately.

Ron surveyed the area briefly, then bent over and picked up a stone.  He tossed it out into the water, where it sunk with a loud _plop!_

"Alright," he said finally.  "Hermione, I hear you're an ace rock skipper."

Hermione grinned broadly, and picked up a rock.  She studied it carefully, then dropped it and selected another.  Satisfied with this one, she stepped up to the water's edge, steadied her body and aim, and let fly.  The rock skipped once, flew through the air, connected with the water, and skipped many times before finally coming to a rest and sinking.

Harry whistled.  "Wow, 'Mione!"

Ron was silent for a moment.  "I can do better."

Hermione snorted.  "What?"

Ron stared pointedly at the water and perked his voice with superiority.  "You heard me."

Hermione sighed.  "Ron, why does everything have to be a contest with you?"

Ron wheeled on one foot, his hands clasped at the small of his back.  He stepped slowly, lazily up to Hermione.  "It's no contest here, Hermione.  I'm...just...better...than..." he stopped in front of Hermione, brought his hand up, and bopped her lightly on the nose with his finger,  " _you_ ".

Hermione's lips clasped to a tight, thin line as Harry stifled a grin behind his hands.  Her eyes narrowed.

"I beat you at _chess_ ," she said icily.  "Skipping stones would merely embarrass you, _Ronald._ "

"Wanna bet?"

She studied him briefly, then nodded sharply.  "You're on, Ginger."

Ron grinned.  "Good.  Harry, you playing?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders.  "Sure.  I guess."

"Excellent."  The redheaded boy drew his wand and brought it up to his lips.  "Do the same, and repeat after me."

"Game, Alpha Five, Mark Two."  He brought his wand to the center between the three of them.  His wand glowed light blue.

Hermione and Harry both looked puzzled, but repeated the incantation.  They brought their wands to the center.  A white arc of electricity formed a circle connecting the three wands, which all glowed light blue, before slowly dying away.

"Good.  We're ready to play."  Ron looked smug.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the freckled boy.  "What was that?"

Ron smiled.  "Oh nothing.  Just a... _minor incantation,_ " he replied silkily.

"What _kind_ of incantation?" Hermione snapped.

Ron grinned broadly.  "The kind that binds your wands to this game.  They won't work for you, beyond the shores of this lake, until the game is complete."

Both Harry and Hermione stared at Ron in shock.

"And there is no reversal spell.  The spell is only lifted at the completion of the game."

"You _sod_!" snapped Harry.  "Wh...why would you do this?"

"This is very juvenile, _Ron_!" seethed Hermione.  "I could always just get another wand."

Ron snorted loudly.  "Or...you could just play the game, 'Mione."  He crossed his freckled arms in front of him.

Hermione gritted her teeth as both she and Harry stared at Ron.  Harry finally spoke up.

"Alright.  What's the game?"

Ron unfolded his arms and turned towards the lake.  "The game is called 'Skip Or Strip'.  It's kind of a version of Strip Poker.  Both require skill and a good amount of luck."

Hermione groaned and buried her face in her hands.  "I will _not_ be a stripper for your amusement!" she shouted indignantly.

Beside her, Harry chuckled.  "Actually, it sounds like fun."

Hermione wheeled on the raven-haired boy.  "Well.  That figures.  Of course _you'd_ enjoy this!"

"And you wouldn't?"

"What?  _No_!"

"You don't trust us," Harry said with a huff.

Hermione gaped.  "That...that is..."

Ron spoke up.  "Hermione, it's just us three out here."

Hermione looked dejected.  "I...I know that...it...it's just..."

"So let's just have some fun, yeah?" Ron finished gently.

Hermione lapsed into silence.  Ron turned his gaze towards Harry.

Harry sighed and shrugged.  "Yeah, okay mate."

"I...I just..." Hermione stuttered uncomfortably.  "I've...never been...naked...with anyone."  She blushed bright red.

Harry laughed.  "I doubt that, love.  Besides..." he held up a hand, stalling Hermione's rebuttals.  "Nobody knows who's gonna be naked, because we haven't played the game yet!"

Harry turned to Ron.  "How the hell do you play this game anyways?"

Ron grinned once more.  He pointed to two distant reed stalks that stuck up from the water, approximately fifty feet from the shoreline.  They were spaced about twenty feet apart.  Each stalk was clearly visible, as they were both thicker than a broomstick handle.

"See those reeds?  They are magically enhanced specifically for this game.  The goal is to skip your rock a selected number of times on the water until it crosses between those two reeds.  The rock must either cross between the reeds, or stop directly between them.  If the rock fails to make it to the reeds, or if the number of skips is less than the number you selected, then you must remove one article of clothing."

Harry and Hermione both absorbed this information and nodded silently.

"That is where the wands come in.  You pick up a rock that you want, and tap it with your wand while saying the number that you believe you can skip the rock on the water when it crosses the reeds."

Hermione spoke up.  "But how will we know how many skips the rock made?  They move very fast."

Ron nodded.  "That is true.  That's why you tap the rock and claim your number.  When you skip the rock; when it finally sinks in the water, a blue wisp of smoke will appear from the place where it sunk, and it will display the actual number of times that the rock skipped."

Ron paused, studying the two for a moment.  "Here...I'll show you.  I'll use an example modification on my wand."

Ron bent down to retrieve a stone from the shore.  Once he found the stone he wanted, he straitened up and brought his blue-glowing wand to his lips.  "Example, Mod Three, Mark Five."

Then he thought for a moment while studying the stone in his freckled hand.  He looked out across the water, then tapped the stone with his wand.  "Nine," he called out.

Aiming carefully, he let the stone fly.  The Trio watched as the stone bounced along the water's surface before finally sinking just inches beyond the reed stalks.  As told, the blue wisp of smoke appeared: 11.

"See?" Ron gestured.  "I'd be safe from removing anything, because not only did I cross the reeds, but I actually had more skips than I set on the rock."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully.  "So you don't actually know how many skips the rock will make.  Only how many you're guessing with the number you select."

Ron nodded again.  "Correct."

Something occurred to Harry.  "What happens if I select a number, but the skips are actually higher than the number I select... _but_...the stone sinks short of the reeds?"

"Then you would have to remove an article of clothing.  As long as the stone lands on the line or crosses it, then you are safe.  But _only_ if the number of skips the stone makes is equal to the number you selected, or more."

Hermione spoke up suddenly.  "Who wins and who loses this game?"

"The winner is the person who still has at least one article of clothing on.  The losers are the two who are the first to be naked.  There can only be one winner, and two losers."

Ron continued.  "And, at the end of the game, the winner gets to decide the punishment of the losers.  The punishments may be performed together or separately."

"Any other questions?"

Harry and Hermione were silent.  The game seemed simple enough.

"Good.  And, for the record: shoes and socks both equal one article of clothing.  You cannot remove one and claim one article of clothing.  Both must be removed."

Hermione sighed irritably.  Ron knew she would try that tactic.

Hermione turned to Ron.  "How did you come up with this game anyways?"

Ron blushed.  "Actually...it's the Twins' game.  They designed it.  I caught them out here playing it last week, and they explained it."

Harry grinned.  "Did you...ya know... _have fun_ with them too?"

Ron's freckles buried themselves deep in his blushed cheeks.  "No!  No I did not, thank you!"

Harry laughed and elbowed him playfully.

The redheaded boy gathered his composure.  "Right, you guys ready?"

Both of his best friends nodded in unison.

"Good.  Let's play..."

**_ To be continued in chapter 2. _ **


	2. Round 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron has tricked Harry and Hermione into playing a game against their wills. Each of their wands will not work until the game is complete.
> 
> And in order to win, you have to keep your clothes on.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! I'm so sorry it's been almost two years since I last updated this story! I'm just going to post Round 1 here; a quick little chapter with nothing fancy. And I may do Round 2 today in a separate chapter.
> 
> Each "Round" will be a new chapter.
> 
> Thanks so much for your patience regarding this story, and I'm sorry it's taken so long to get back to working on it. Enjoy!

"Who wants to start?" Ron asked.

Hermione stepped forward.  "I guess I will.  I'm playing to _win_."

Harry and Ron both grinned at one-another.  "I have to say, Ron...this was pretty sneaky."

Ron laughed.  "Mate, you have no idea.  I thought if I brought it up without an incentive, Hermione would kill me."

Hermione snorted; her eyes narrowing at the redheaded boy.  "Oh I can still do that, Weasley."

Returning her gaze to the ground, she searched out a stone to throw; picking up several to study before making her decision.  She dropped the other stones to the ground.

Looking out across the water, she sized up the reed targets.  Tapping her glowing wand against the stone in her hand, she called out her guess.  "Nine!"

Taking a step forward, she cocked her arm sideways and snapped it forward, letting the stone fly.  It bounced once on the water before settling into a series of skips that stopped a foot short of the reed.

She let out a curse, knowing that she was short before she even saw the number.  A wisp of red smoke went up from the water's surface from where her stone sank out of sight.  7

Ron let out a bark of laughter as Hermione huffed and pouted with her hands on her hips.  "Red smoke means you didn't make it, love."

Hermione snarled.  "Dammit!"

Harry grinned.  "Chose an article of clothing, 'Mione."

Her eyes narrowed again as she stooped down to untie each of her shoes; slipping them off.  She was not wearing any socks.

Ron crowed in glee.  "You're not wearing any socks?"

"It was a nice day," Hermione grumbled dully.  "My feet get hot."  A blush rose to her cheeks.

Harry called out.  "I'll go next."

He knelt down and searched out a stone, finally selecting one of about 4 that he inspected.  Standing fully once more, he studied the water and stepped forward on the bank, adjusting his stance accordingly.

He tapped the stone with his glowing wand.  "Seven!"

Like Hermione, he cocked his arm sideways and snapped it forward, hurdling the stone through the air at alarming speed.

The stone skipped once and sailed through the air.  It connected once again with the surface of the water and skipped many times, sailing well past the reeds before slowing and sinking out of sight.

A blue wisp of smoke appeared.  11

Harry let out a joyous "whoop!" and gave Ron a high-five.

Hermione blanched and sighed in outrage.

"How did you do that?!" she snapped.

Harry grinned.  "Meh," he shrugged.  "It's called 'skill', Hermione."

The brown-haired girl pursed her lips together in a thin line; her eyes narrowing in a nasty glare that darted back and forth between Harry and the pond; as if she were trying to decide who to blame for her failure in this round.

Ron laughed and bent to retrieve a stone from the ground.  "Guess it's my turn."

Like Harry, Ron stepped forward and studied the expanse of water.  He steadied his stance and tapped the stone with his wand.  "Eight!"

He cocked his freckled arm sideways and sent the stone flying through the air.

As Hermione watched, she knew immediately that the stone was thrown too high.

Surely enough, the stone hit the water's surface and skipped three times before sinking well short of the reeds.

Harry roared in laughter, and Ron's face fell.  "AAAWWW!"

Hermione laughed merrily as a red puff of smoke rose from the water.  4

"Four?!" Harry howled in laughter.  "That's pathetic, Ron!"

Hermione agreed.  "I can only imagine who's going to be the first one to lose this game!"  She smiled cheekily at her best friend.

Ron let out a sharp sigh as he worked to say something, but finally settled on glaring at the water.

"Pick an item, Ginger," Hermione said.

Ron turned a withering glare her direction.  " _Don't_ call me that!"

Hermione chuckled.

Sighing once more, Ron reached down to the hem of his Chudley Cannons shirt and pulled the garment up and over his head.  He wasn't wearing anything beneath it, leaving his incredibly freckled torso exposed to the cool air.  Even in the shade of the bank, the bright light of the surrounding sun caused his pale skin to glow brightly.

Harry laughed.  "Could you _be_ any more pale?"

Hermione shared a laugh with her raven-haired friend as she traced her gaze over Ron's freckled shoulders, chest, and arms.  "You're going to have so many new freckles after today, Ron."

Ron looked down at his pale torso and the speckled skin of his arms and shoulders.  "I know," he said gloomily.

"Don't feel bad," said Hermione with a wiry grin.  "They're like your own plumage!"

"Hey...yeah," Harry agreed.  "You can show them off to attract a mate!"

Ron thought about this for a second, then looked in Hermione's direction,  He grinned and quickly struck a pose; flexing his arms in front of him, and turning to expose his freckled shoulders and back.

Hermione's head fell back in laughter and she brought a hand up to conceal her blush.

"You are so cheesy," she chuckled in mirth.

Harry chuckled as well.  "So...Hermione, I think it's your turn once more..."

 

To be continued in "Round 2".


	3. Round 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The score stands as such:
> 
> -Harry remains fully clothed.
> 
> -Hermione has removed her shoes (is not wearing any socks).
> 
> -Ron has removed his shirt (not wearing anything beneath it; is currently bare-chested).

"Hmm.  So it is."

Hermione looked down at the rocky shore; searching out a stone.  After plucking several from the soft sandy soil, she made her decision on one, and dropped the rest in a pile at her feet.

She drew her wand and stepped towards the water's edge.  Studying the reeds beyond for a moment, the young woman made her decision.

Hermione tapped her wand on the stone.  "Seven!"

Cocking her arm sideways, she hurdled the pale object at the water's surface.  And even before it struck, she knew it was a good toss.

The rock struck the water's surface with a sharp ' _crack'_ , and sailed about two feet above the surface of the pond before settling into a quick series of skips that trailed strait through the reeds.  The rock tumbled out of sight and sank approximately four feet past the reeds.

A blue puff of smoke rose from where her rock was last seen.  13.

"Champion!" she cried, pumping her fist in triumph.

Ron and Harry both shouted approval and raised their hands.  She clapped them both soundly with her own.

"That was a good skip!" Harry said with astonishment, patting her on the shoulder.

Ron nodded approvingly.  "Thirteen skips!  I don't think anyone's gonna beat that."

Hermione glowed and beamed at the pond in approval.  "My grandfather taught me how to skip stones when I was younger.  We would do it for a few hours a day when I visited his home in Australia.  He had a small pond on his property; far smaller than this."  She gestured to the expanse of water before her.  "He was really good at it."

"Do you still see him?" asked Ron.

Hermione's face fell.  "No," she replied softly.  "He died just before I turned eleven."

The Trio of friends were quiet for a moment.  "Sorry 'Mione," Harry said quietly.

Hermione shook her head and gave a faint smile.  "It was almost five years ago," she replied.  "And I still see my grandmother."

She addressed the boys before they could reply.  "So....Harry?  You're next."

The raven-haired boy repeated his quest for the perfect stone; stooping several times to pluck them from the shore.

He finally selected one, studying it briefly, and then stepping towards the pond.

He steadied his stance and tapped the stone with his wand.

"Nine!"

Once again, he cocked his arm and let fly.  The stone hit the water surprisingly close to the shore and sailed high before falling and skipping along the water's surface.

It stopped directly between the reeds and sank.

A puff of red smoke appeared, and Harry gave a cry of outrage.  5

Ron let out a hearty guffaw, and Hermione cackled in glee.

"Five?  Come on mate...." Ron slapped his thigh in mirth.  "You're embarrassing men everywhere!"

"Oh?" Harry exclaimed indignantly.  "And you did better, did you Freckles?"

"Don't call me that!" Ron shouted.

Hermione shouted for their attention.  "Oy!  Shut up, both of you!"

She lowered her voice once more.  "Harry.  Clothing."

Harry pouted briefly, then bent to untie his shoes.

"What are you doing?" Ron called to him.

Harry looked up.  "Huh?"

"What are you doing?"

Harry looked puzzled.  "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're taking the easy way out."

 ".... _what_?"

"Your shoes," Ron said pointedly.  "Why not take your shirt off instead?  I did."

Harry paused for a moment.  "You _want_ me to take my shirt off?"

Ron blushed beneath his freckles.  "I...no...I just..." he stuttered.  "It would...uh...make it fair.  That's all."

Harry glanced over at Hermione.  She had the tiniest of smiles playing at the corner of her mouth.

A thought suddenly occurred to Harry.  _Huh....yeah, okay...._

"Alright, well....sure.  I guess."

Harry straitened fully and reached down for the hem of his shirt.  He peeled the garment up his pale torso and over his head.

Bundling the shirt up with his hands, Harry dropped it behind him on the shore.

Hermione sucked in a breath.  _Oh my...._

Harry's torso was a different kind of pale than Ron's torso.  Whereas Ron was covered in freckles, which helped his translucent skin have some sort of depth and character, Harry's skin was just solid white.  It off-set his pitch-black hair, and made his bright green eyes stand out vividly.

He was quite fit from his many hours of Quidditch practice.  Lean, but also muscular.  His abdominal muscles were smooth and well-defined, but not deeply cut.

And, with a blush, she took notice of Harry's tan nipples.  Unlike Ron's, which were wider and far more pale, Harry's nipples were smaller and darker; like tan little studs on his chest.

And she noticed that they had quickly hardened in the cool breeze.

Hermione took stock of Harry standing there in his jeans; thumbs hooked to his pockets, hair all wild and spiky, and eyes gleaming with mischief, and she felt herself flush in arousal.

He was absolutely gorgeous.  And adorable as well.

Just behind and to the left of Harry, Ron noticed Hermione blushing profusely.  He grinned.

"I think she likes what she sees, mate."

Hermione gave a haughty snort and turned away, crossing her arms over her chest.  "Shut up, _Ronald_!" she snapped.

Ron bristled, but Harry stepped in and interrupted him before he could retort.  "Ron...it's your turn."

The redheaded boy paused, glaring at Hermione, before turning away and looking down for a stone to skip.

He stooped down, trying several before making his choice.  He stood back up fully and addressed the pond.

Ron brought his wand to the stone and tapped it.  "Eight!" he said firmly.

Taking two steps forward and cocking his arm sideways, Ron let fly with his stone.

The light-grey chunk of ancient rock went flying across the water's surface; as if it were hovering from some sort of invisible charm.  It touched the water about half-way to the reeds and skipped once.  It leveled out again as it continued on its journey before settling into a series of quick, short skips that passed the reeds by merely a foot.

A puff of blue smoke emerged from his rock's last known position.  9

Ron grinned and pumped his fist in triumph.  Harry called out congratulations to his best friend.  "Well done, mate!"

Even Hermione conceded her approval.  Barely.  "Well done," she said lightly.

Ron nodded.  "Thanks.  And it's your turn once again."

"Hmm, so it is."  Hermione squirmed.  "But let's take a break."

Harry snorted.  "But we just started!"

"I know," Hermione said.  "But..."

Ron looked at her expectantly after the pause.  "But what?" he said.

Hermione squirmed once more, looking incredibly uncomfortable.  And a blush appeared once again across her rose-tinged features.

"I need to use the loo..."

 

_ To be continued in "Round 3". _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this to help clear my head for my story "Hear You Me". I figured a light-hearted naughty story would do me good.
> 
> I'm kinda making these chapters up as I go along. But I still welcome suggestions!

**Author's Note:**

> FOLKS: Please leave me a comment with suggestions as to what each person should make the others do as punishment if they win. It can be a punishment with each other, or solo.
> 
> So what would you like to see them do, and who do you think is going to win this game?
> 
> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
